Dämonen des Krieges
by ryudo3
Summary: Ich poste diese Geschichte für einen Freund, also werde ich alle Kommentare an ihn weiterleiten.


BT: "Dämonen des Krieges"   
  
Eine Fanfiction von Raywolf,  
  
veröffentlich von Ryudo.  
  
Wundert euch nicht ich habe diese Geschichte nicht   
  
geschrieben, ich veröffentlich sie nur für meinen Kumpel   
  
Raywolf.  
  
**Prolog**  
  
Viel hatte er nicht zu sagen, stellte es doch kein Problem dar, auf Dinge zu deuten und grunzende Laute von sich zu geben. Sein Gegenüber aber sagte kein einziges Wort. Stumm saß man da und schaute ungeduldig umher. Es war sein freier Tag, der freie Tag eines Generals. Nur ein einzelnes Wort durchschnitt die trübe Leere des Raumes. „Schach!"  
  
Selbst im Jahre 3062, nach vielen für den General endlos langen Jahren, genoss er regelrecht die stillen Partien mit seinem loyalen Colonel. Drei silberne Metallsterne glänzten an seinem Kragen. Er wusste um die Verantwortung und war mit der Tatsache sehr vertraut, das sein Schachpartner seine Befehle bisher niemals in Frage stellte. Diesmal jedoch sollte es anders werden.   
  
Nach vielen langatmigen Minuten gab der Colonel sich geschlagen. Wie jedes Mal verlor er die zweite Partie innerhalb nur weniger Züge. Er war sich nie so recht sicher, aus welchem Grund dies geschah. War er unkonzentriert? Oder war es gar mangelndes Talent? Zumindest dies konnte er ausschliessen, spielte er dieses Spiel doch schon hunderte Male in seiner Vergangenheit. Oder war es eine Form von autoritärer Taktik des Generals? Über eines jedoch gab es keinen Zweifel, er hatte mal wieder verloren.   
  
„Markus, wie machst Du das immer? Ist es Absicht?". Der General lächelte wie so oft und hüllte sich in Schweigen. „Warum lässt du mich die erste Partie knapp gewinnen, um mich dann in der zweiten einfach zu köpfen?" Wieder gab es nur ein kurzes Lächeln anstelle einer Erklärung. So liebte es der General. ‚Feind wie Freund im Ungewissen zu lassen, verschaft Vorteile', sagte er stehts. Der Erfolg gab ihm Recht.   
  
Es verging wieder eine dieser quälend langen Minuten, wo man spührte, wie die Luft allmälich immer heißer wurde und jeder Atemzug ein Quentchen Kraft erforderte. „Liegt es an mir?" platzte es aus ihm heraus „Wir spielen nun schon jeden verdammten Monat auf diesem Hinterwäldlerplaneten dieses antiquierte Brettspiel. Warum..." Er bekam keine Chance seinen Satz zu vollenden.  
  
„Genug!" platze der General dazwischen. Er war selbst etwas überrascht, wie scharf sein Tonfall durch die Stille des Raumes hallte. „Es ist genug. Heute ist mehr als nur ein gewöhnlicher Tag unserer Schachpartie." fügte er hinzu. ‚Seltsam' dachte der Colonel bei sich. Es war an der Zeit Markus die Frage zu stellen, welche ihm schon seit Beginn dieses Treffens auf den Lippen brannte.   
  
„Mit allem gebührendem Respekt, Markus, was zur Hölle tun wir hier?" Wieder erschien das Lächeln „Wir spielen Schach." gab der General in ruhigem Ton zurück. „Nein.." zögerte er „das meine ich nicht." Er rutschte auf dem bisher äußerst bequemen Stuhl hin und her, was seine Konzentration nur noch erhöhte.   
  
„Dieser Planet hatte und hat keinerlei strategische Bedeutung für den Prinzen." So und nur so nannte der Colonel den Herrscher der Vereinigten Sonnen, Victor Ian Steiner-Davion, sich darüber immer im Klaren, das es seinem General stets unwohl aufstoss, wenn er ihn so nannte. Aber was war das? Sein Gegenüber lächelte nicht mehr. Anstelle des Lächelns beobachtete er nur noch eine gerunzelte Stirn in Kombination mit einem verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, der ihm gänzlich fremd war. ‚Nein..das kann nicht daran liegen, das ich Victor Ian Steiner-Davion nur wieder ‚den Prinzen' genannt habe. Das habe ich schon öfter getan und nie mehr als eines seiner Lächeln kassiert.' dachte der Colonel, lies sich aber freilich nichts anmerken.   
  
Markus antwortete immer auf die Meinungen seiner Offiziere, so auch dieses Mal. „Die derzeitige Situation verlangt Opfer." Er blickte zu seinem Colonel auf. „So wurde es mir präsentiert, kalt und direkt. Die Zeiten haben sich nicht geändert." Der Colonel musste sich konzentrieren, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren: „Du machst mir Angst, Markus. Was ist los?"   
  
„Du willst wissen was los ist?" er zögerte „Nun gut, du sollst es erfahren. Bedenke jedoch, das dass was ich dir hier und jetzt erzählen werde, diesen Raum um keinen Preis verlassen darf." Dem Colonel wurde ganz Übel: „Schieß los."   
  
Draußen brach der Morgen an und niemand wusste, was der kommende Tag bringen würde. Nur der Colonel konnte den schweren Stein in seiner Magengrube bei jedem Schritt, den er auf seinen Mech zuging, regelrecht fühlen. Auf dem Weg salutierten die entgegenkommenden Mechkrieger mit fröhlichem Gruß und heiterer Miene. ‚Welche Ironie.' dachte der Colonel ‚...die kleinste Armee der SBVS musste das größte Opfer bringen.' Das es gerade sein Regiment war, das der vollen Wucht des bevorstehenden Angriffs begegnen sollte, versuchte er dabei erfolglos zu ignorieren.   
  
**Ende des Prologs**   
  
  
  
Kapitel 01: „Vergangene Zeiten"   
  
Mit schnellem Tempo erreichte das Sprungschiff „Ulysses" die Koordinaten, um in den Normalraum einzutauchen. „Wir sind da." erklang eine barsche und voller Abneigung strotzende Stimme. Woher die Stimme kam, interessierte niemanden der Brückenbesatzung, so empfanden sie doch alle das gleiche. Es war ein Piratensprungpunkt an dem sie rematerialisierten, denn sie hatten es verdammt eilig. Dies aber war nicht der wirkliche Grund für das allgemeine Gemurmel. Vielmehr war es die Art des Auftrags, den sie angenommen hatten. Söldner waren sie, allesamt. Na ja, fast alle. Sie begegneten ihm mit Respekt und Gehorsam, was ihn jedoch nicht sonderlich kümmerte. Im Gegenteil, es genügte ihm nicht. Er war ein Jadefalke, er verdiente mehr.   
  
Wie es passierte, verstand er immer noch nicht, aber er war jetzt ein Söldner, einer von denen, die er früher verabscheut und in Strafaktionen durch die Peripheriewelten gejagt hatte. Es war in einem früheren Leben, als er noch seinen eigenen Cluster kommandierte, eine kleine Einheit im Vergleich zur Truppenaufstellung seines Clans im Raum der Inneren Sphäre, aber eine nicht unwichtige. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her, jedoch erinnerte er sich an beinahe jede Einzelheit aus jenen Tagen.   
  
Zu dieser Zeit trug er noch seine stets grünlich schimmernde Jadefalken-Uniform, die ihm wesentlich besser passte als seine jetzige Söldnerkluft, auch wenn er sich bereits an diese gewöhnt hatte, wie an so ziemlich alles in seinem nun nicht mehr neuen Söldnerleben.   
  
Dicker dichter Nebel umhüllte das Schlachtfeld und machte es fast unmöglich einen Überblick zu behalten. Immer wenn sich ein Loch in den dichten Nebelschichten auftat, konnte man etwas erkennen, was es zu interpretieren galt. Der Nebel kam schnell, wenn auch nicht überraschend. Als ‚kurzer und heftiger Nebeleinbruch' beschrieben, stand er als eine von zahlreichen Variablen in einer Randnotiz der Angriffsplanung. Dummerweise verschwand er nicht wie geplant. So hartnäckig Colbar hoffte, desto ausdauernder blieb der Nebel, der so langsam eine eindeutige Belastung darstellte.   
  
Das erste was er hörte, war: „Es sind zu viele! Wir müssen unsere Flanken sichern!"   
  
Damit war schon fast alles gesagt, nie zuvor mußte er seinen Kommandostern zurückziehen, noch niemals. Er biss kräftig auf seinen Unterkiefer und aktivierte die Befehlsfrequenz.   
  
„Colbar an alle: Vorrücken! Sie fallen auf auf die zweite Perimeterlinie zurück und beziehen dort Stellung." Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und es waren nicht die zahlreichen Kühlschläuche, die sich um seinen Körper schlangen. Es war Angst, die Angst alles zu verlieren.   
  
Er war selbst schuld. Eigentlich lief das Bieten bezüglich des bevorstehenden Besitztests ganz nach seinen Vorstellungen ab, nur hätte er es bemerken müssen.   
  
‚Was eigentlich?' meinte er zu sich selbst. Ihm wurde dennoch sehr schnell der volle Umfang seiner Fehlbeurteilung klar. ‚Wie ich diese Wölfe hasse!' seufzte er leise in sich hinein.   
  
Noch klar vor seinem inneren Auge sah er diesen aufgeblasenen Sterncolonel mit seinem Clan Wolf-Emblem auf der Brusttasche dessen Uniform vor sich, wie er da stand und grinste. Beim Bieten um die Durchführung dieses Besitztests ebenfalls anwesend, war Colbars alter Freund Deveraux, der nun begonnen hatte, seine Scoutsterne nach und nach aus seinem Truppengebot zu streichen. Daraufhin bot Colbar, in der Position des Angreifers nicht unüblich, seine Luft/Raumjäger einem nach dem anderen weg, um seine Mechsterne vollzählig zu halten. Immerhin gab es ja diese Randnotiz, den Nebeleinbruch. Colbar beachtete stets Randnotizen. Letztendlich ging das Bieten zu Ende.   
  
Nur was hatte er getan? Die Mechanlagen und Fabriken waren ihm egal, es ging darum, den Wölfen zu zeigen, was ein Jadefalke ist. Was er nun beobachtete, war die Verschlagenheit im Blick des Wolfes, als dieser wiederholt seine Truppenaufstellung zur Verteidigung der Mechfabriken nach Schwachpunkten absuchte. Colbar traute seinen Augen nicht, als er die zahlreichen Luft/Raumjäger und die doch klägliche Mechpräsenz begutachtete. ‚Es war ein Fehler.' dachte er ‚Nur für wen?' Der morgige Tag würde es zeigen. So geschah es, das er an diesem unheilvollen Tag alles verlor.   
  
Zu Beginn waren die schnellen Attacken der Jäger noch ‚unbequem' oder gegebenenfalls ‚störend'. Doch verliefen sie äußerst zielgerichtet und brutal. Hatte er den Wolf unterschätzt? Sein eigenes Gebot im Bieten um den Angriff war eindeutig zu gering angesetzt für einen triumpfalen Sieg gegen die Wölfe. Hätte er sich doch aus dem Bieten zurückgezogen und es seinem Freund Deveraux überlassen, den Feind in die Knie zu zwingen. Da war es schon wieder, dieses Wort. ‚zurückziehen'.. wiederholte er in Gedanken ‚Soweit darf es nicht kommen, das wird nicht passieren, nicht mir, einem Jadefalke'.   
  
Wie er so in seinem Mech saß, wurde ihm die volle Ironie bewusst. Die Wölfe waren unkonventionell, unberechenbar. Ihnen fehlte es an Ehre, einen anständigen Kampf zu liefern. „Jägerangriffe.. Bahhhh!!!" grunzte er. So hatte er sich diesen Angriff ganz und gar nicht vorgestellt. Wieder kamen die Jäger und stürzten sich vom Himmel herab, um wie von Sinnen ihre rubinroten Bahnen gebündelten Lichts auf die noch immer vorrückenden Jadefalken-Mechs abzufeuern. So wie es aussah, hatte er die Randnotiz sehr wohl erkannt und indem er auf einen Bodenkampf hinarbeitete, sehr passend darauf reagiert. Allerdings schienen die Wölfe nicht wirklich beeindruckt. Immer und immer wieder regnete es rubinrote Strahlen aus den tiefhängenden grauen Wolken. Bei jedem Regen blieb ein weiterer JadeFalken-Mech auf der Strecke. Auch wenn sich parallel dazu die Anzahl der Jäger stetig verringerte, war es doch ein Erfolg und Zeitvorteil für die Verteidiger.   
  
Müde und frustriert kamen die Übereste seines doch so glorreichen Mechaufgebots in Waffenreichweite. Er stand vorn, wie so oft, wie eines Falken würdig. Seine Frontlinie aber zerbrösselte. Die Wölfe eröffneten das Feuer. Panzerung berstete in groben unförmigen Stücken von seinem Mech. Glücklicherweise bremste es seinen Vormarsch in keinster Weise. Glücklicherweise waren die Schäden vorerst nur oberflächlich und die interne Struktur blieb intakt.   
  
Jeder normale Sterncolonel hätte die Situation neu bewertet, aber nicht Colbar. Sein Ego war damals geblendet von Ruhm und Verlangen. Es war ein Gemetzel. Überall lagen Mechwracks, abgeschossene Arme und Waffenträger. Im dichten Nebel tobte ein ausgeglichener Kampf. Niemand hatte nun noch einen Vorteil, die Elektronik versagte, als sich die Schlacht immer tiefer in die feindlichen Stellungen bohrte. Vermutlich waren es Erzvorkommen, die die Sensoren und Feuerleitsysteme beeinträchtigten. Colbar interessierte dies nicht. Er manövrierte seinen mittlerweile arg angeschlagenen Kriegsfalken an einem Paar Beinen vorbei, die senkrecht aus dem Boden aufragten, nur fehlte der Rest des Besitzers. Dieser lag etwa gute 10 Meter dahinter, angeschwärzt mit zerschmolzenem Seitentorso und ohne Arme. Ihm gelang es noch einen weiteren Feindmech anzuvisieren, zum Schuß kam er jedoch nicht mehr. Sein Mech wurde vom Autokanonenfeuer zweier mittelschwerer Wolf-Mechs endgültig außer Gefecht gesetzt. Anscheinend fanden Ihre Laser ein gemeinsames Ziel, einen kritisch beschädigten Bereich in seiner Ferro-Fibrit-Panzerung. Es war ihm unklar, wie die Wölfe so präzise agieren konnten. Stellenweise kam es ihm so vor, als ob seine Truppen sich verteidigten und nicht umgekehrt. Es war ein Jammer.   
  
Nun war es vorbei. Der Kampf fand ein Ende. Die Verluste auf beiden Seiten waren nach groben Schätzungen astronomisch, man hatte sich wahrlich nichts geschenkt. Sobald die Falken die in Verteidigungsformation aufgereihten Mechs der Wölfe erreichten, waren sie in ihrem Element, sie kämpften wie von Sinnen, hatten sie jedoch keine wirkliche Chance. In ihrer Anzahl überlegen, aber durch die vielen Jägerangriffe geschwächt, wurden sie einer nach dem anderen dezimiert. Die Wölfe konzentrierten ihr Feuer erst auf die überschweren, dann die schweren Falken-Mechs, Zellbriggen stand diesmal nicht zur Debatte. Es wird kein Wort darüber in der ‚Erinnerung' verewigt werden und dies schmerzte Colbar noch viel mehr als der Verlust seines Mechs.   
  
Einige wenige Jadefalken hatten überlebt, so auch Colbar. Sein Abstieg in der Jadefalken-Hierarchie war damit besiegelt. Über viele Umwege wurde er zum Söldnerdasein verdammt. Er war sich nun sehr bewußt, daß er den ClanRaum nur noch als Feind betreten könnte. Tief in seinem Innern blieb er jedoch ein wahrer Jadefalke, zumindest redete er sich dies Tag für Tag immerzu ein.   
  
  
  
Kapitel 02: „Das Hier und Jetzt"   
  
„Schlimmer konnte es doch gar nicht kommen." murmelte er in sich hinein. Aber nun war es nicht an der Zeit sich in alten Erinnerungen zu suhlen, sie waren angekommen. Monate der Planung hatten auf eben diesen Moment hingearbeitet. Es konnte beginnen. 


End file.
